Let me in
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Zim is told the truth by the tallest and he encounters the man in the woods.He will teach those who scorned hi. The meaning of Hurt and Heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim or The Fiend from WWE.**

"_**She told us to beware the man in the woods fore he is real and he is the eater ."-Bray Wyatt**_

In the forest, Zim was sitting alone looking downcasted because of his leader or formers The Almighty Tallest about his " mission " but they dropped the bombshell as they told him that his mission was a fake along with calling him a defective which made his fellow Irkens berate which shattered him.

After their berating, the Tallest banished to earth alone without further contact and if he does try to contact they would kill him without a second thought. They shut down the transmission leaving Zim alone in his lab. Zim decided to head to the forest since it always calms him down.

Zim said," My life, My title was nothing more than just a sick play by the Tallest."As he looks down at the river and he see his broken reflection looking back at him equally sadly.

Zim gets up and he begins to walk around until he sees a note on the tree causing Zim to get curious. Zim reads the note telling him to beware of the man in the woods causing to look fearful for a minute but hears a roar that made him cover his antennas.

Zim thought" It probably a bear." As he tries to catch his breath and he begins to walk away but he sees footprints that don't look like bear tracks.

Zim hears the roar again but this time instead of fear he is intrigued wanting to know more about the creature. Zim walked even farther in the woods as he continues to hear the roars get even louder every time he gets closer to the source then the noise transformed into sad howls making Zim move a bit faster to source as his intrigue grew even bigger.

Zim thought " I wonder what this creature is."As he followed the trail of the animal tracks in the woods.

Zim paused in his tracks as he see the creatures that he looking for causing him to look at the creature in horror as he never has seen a creature like this before in his life.

The creature was about seven feet tall walking upright no pigment in his skin, pale as a pearl. He had thin, yellow hair running all the way down to his knee and he was holding a whole alligator in one hand.

Zim asked," W-Wh- What are you?"As he slowly backs from the strange creature in terror hoping it wouldn't see him.

The creature hears Zim 's voice and he stared at Zim with his eyes causing Zim to be paralyzed in fear as he sees the creature's eyes were yellow like a cat. Zim stayed frozen in fear stares at the creature.

The creature held out his hand and Zim sees a slingshot causing Zim to run as fast as he can from the creature. Zim sees abandoned cabin up ahead with someone sitting in a rocking chair on the cabin making Zim silently curse as he forgot to wear his disguise.

Zim pauses in front of the cabin to catch his breath along with a look back to see if the creature is coming but he sighs in relief as the monster isn't following him. Zim hears a feminine chuckle causing him to look for the source.

" Someone looking very frantic."

Zim sees a human female wearing an outfit that Zim identified as a nun attire but he sees that the shadow covered his face. Zim felt like he can trust this woman but he wanted to see what is her intention as he walked up the steps.

The nun asked," What are you doing out here Zim?"As she continued to rock back and forth in her rocking chair as she looked at Zim.

Zim's jaws dropped as he looked up at the strange human living out here in the woods who just said his name causing Zim to pale to think that she figured out that he is an alien-like Dib causing Zim to inwardly worry about being turned into the human authority.

The Lady said," If you are worried that I will turn you into the government please don't get nervous."As she waves him off causing Zim to raise an eyebrow at her which made the female chuckle again.

The lady said," You are oddly paranoid."As she stands up from her rocking chair but the shadows are still covering her face.

The lady said," You must be tired and hungry from being out here by yourself Zim."As she stretches her body out and she heads to the door.

Zim was about to politely decline but he hears his stomach rumbling causing him to blush while making the female chuckle in amusement. Zim followed her into the cabin and he sees that the cabin is filled with notes that said" Follow the Buzzer," Eater of Worlds, Manin the Woods" etc making Zim's eyes widened.

Zim said," You're the one who put that the note on the tree."As he points at the female who tilted her head in confusion.

The nun asked," What note ?"As she looked confused.

Zim said," The note that warning people about the man in the woods."As he gives the nun a piercing stare as he see her look of realization.

The lady said," That note. And you Zim I can feel your emotions." As she gets closer to Zim who steps back.

Zim lied," I don't know what you are talking about?" As he looks at the woman with a fearful expression but he couldn't feel the woman smirking at him

The woman said," Zim you don't have to hide the fact that your leaders abandoned you without a second thought and your fellow comrades berated you."As she see Zim flinching.

Zim felt like crying but he felt the woman hugging him causing him to feel a strange emotion swell up in his chest as he felt the warm feeling coming from the mysterious woman.

The woman said," Poor Zim being loyal to those who don't deserve."As she strokes Zim 's head.

Zim muttering," First I get banished next I berated by my fellow Irkens then I ran into the Man in the woods." Zim hears a gasp coming from the woman along with facing the woman now.

The woman asked," You met the man in the Woods? What did he say to you?" As she looked at Zim curiously who snorted at her.

Zim said," He didn't say anything to me and he just showed me a slingshot."As he looked confused as he hears the woman chuckle.

The Woman said," Oh no Zim that also your slingshot."As she senes Zim's confusion making her chuckle transform into laughter scaring Zim.

The woman said," You are the man in the woods Zim ."As she still laughs loudly as she holds Zim.

The woman sets Zim down to the floor and she went into the kitchen of the cabin leaving Zim along making Zim confusion but Zim see that the door is unlocked so he took the chance to run home trying to leave behind this human.

Zim is running out of the woods and he see his house coming into view causing him to sigh in relief as he see the door being opened by Gir causing Zim to tackle. Gir sees it, Zim, causing Gir to get excited seeing his master.

Gir yelled," MASTER YOU ARE BACK !"As he gives Zim his bone-crushing hugs which made Zim yelp in pain.

Zim said," Yes… Zim … is ... GIR."As he pats the back of his only friend right next Skoodge. Zim suddenly felt tired as he gets out of Gir who went to go to the kitchen to devour leaving the door open making Zim sigh.

Zim went to close the door and he lets out a loud yawn making him walk over to the couch to lay on to rest. Zim closes his eyes and lets out a light snore that could bare be heard. Zim's eyes snapped out and he sees he is no longer in his base which made him nervous.

The place that Zim is currently is at looks a human funhouse of something kind with a white door. Zim sees that there are puppets in this place as he sees a rabbit, a witch, a buzzsaw, and he sees a fat pig with chocolate over his mouth.

The puppet said in unison," Hello Zim .''As they all looked at Zim who shivered at their voices.

Zim asked," How … know… Zim's… name and who are you ?"As he looks the puppets in shocked as he steps back.

The black witch said in a grumpy voice," I am Abby the black witch."As she looks from her spot in the window.

The pig said in a german accent," Mein name is Husky Pig ."As he munches on something loudly making Zim a little disgusted.

The Rabbit said excitedly," Dude my name is Rambling Rabbit dude."As he bounces up and down excitedly.

Buzzard said," My name is Mercy Buzzard ." AS the buzzard lets out a squeak noise-making Zim wince.

Zim asked," Where is Zim? And what do you want with me ?" as he looks at the puppets with curiosity.

Rambling Rabbit said," Dude you are in the Firefly House and we didn't bring you here but he did."

Zim asked," Who is he?"As he looks at the now shivering puppets making him confused but he hears a voice that made him shiver.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"

Zim turned around and to his horror was a sight that made him shiver in fear as he see a figure standing at seven feet tall with a pale face with sharp teeth, yellow eyes like a cat, with the sides of its eyes with wounds, it had thin, yellow hairs running all the way down to it knees. It was dressed in a black biker jacket, a black muscle shirt, red striped pants, black boots, and fingerless gloves with one word on each of them.

Zim thought" Hurt? Heal ?" As he reads the words on the gloves.

The creature said in a jigsaw-like voice," Zim the defective Irken we meet at last." As he sways to Zim who takes a step back.

Zim asked fearfully," Wh-Wh-Who are you and wh-wh -what?"As he looks at the creature in fear but he felt as if he see this creature.

The creature said," I'm hurt that you have forgotten me when you came to my woods."As the creature came forward.

Zim remembered now as he looked again at the creature that matches the description of the Man in the woods but he remembered what that stranged nun told him about being the man in the woods as well. Zim fearfully looked at the creature that is now identified as the Eater.

The creature said," Zim you face a great betrayal from those who you looked up to ."As he gives Zim a sideways look.

Zim asked bitterly," you had to bring up that up."As he gives the creature a scowl which made the creature chuckle.

The creature said," You been hurt and you never got a chance to heal from it. I give you the power to heal but you must do something for me."As he looked at Zim who had a curious look.

Zim asked," Wh-Wh-What … do … you … want … Zim … do ?"As he looks at the creature fearfully.

The creature said," I can give you the power you seek all you need is to LET ME IN."As he extends his arm to him.

Zim walked forward slowly and he grasps the creature 's hand then they got covered by a dark cloud. Zim see that creature is turning into black smoke that covers Zim causing him to panic a bit and felt his body changing.

Zim yelled," LET ME IN!"As the smoke formed Zim and it begins to take the form of the Man in the Woods

Soon to be remembered as The Fiend who will be seeking retribution on those who hurt Zim in the past along with becoming the new face of fear. If only the Tallest come to see the monster that they made they would be shaking in their boots in fear.

**Notes: Boom here is the first chapter and Zim is The Fiend people so yeah Yowie Wowie. Should The Irkens come to earth? Tell me your thoughts on this story. This dannyrockon 122 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or The Fiend.**

It begins years since Zim learned the cold-hearted truth about his mission and being banished by the Tallest along with meeting with The man in the woods or as Zim likes to call him The Fiend. Zim also went through some changes besides getting The Fiend.

Zim became human and his human form looks similar to Testament from Guilty Gear but with blonde dreadlock tied in a ponytail dressed in an outfit similar to Sou Yaguruma wore during post-Zect but that not only changes Zim has as he changed his name to Brian Wyatt.

He wanted to leave behind a name that brings bad memories so he decided to start fresh with a new name. Brian also begins working out gaining a muscular build along with gaining some height.

Right now Brian is just leaving class and he felt Dib following making Brian roll his eyes in annoyance as he see through the corner of his eyes that big-headed Dib is trying to see what "scheme " he is coming up with but Brian told him that he has no interest of taking the world anymore.

Brian thought " Annoying bug ."As he scowls but he calms down as he gains a smirk on his face.

Brian thought " Time to introduce him to The Fiend."As he picked up his pace and walked towards the boy restroom.

Dib was confused for a moment but followed Brian to the bathroom ready to confront him about his next scheme of taking over the earth since he was silent along with acting out of character and not to mention his full proof human disguise.

Dib said," Time to get to the bottom of this mystery."As he opened the door to the school restroom.

As Dib walks in he sees the restroom to his disappointment is empty with the light on to his confusion but he had to go to the urinal stall anyways. Dib walked over to the urinal stall. He went to do his business in the stall. The lights flicked off causing Dib to look around in confusion.

Dib asked," What the hell?"As he stopped using the urinal stall.

**( The Fiend Attack - sound effect)**

Dib asked,'' What is that noise ."As he begins looking around for the sources of the noise but he froze up as he hears a scary jigsaw voice singing a familiar song.

"**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" **

"**How I wonder what you "**

" **Up above the world so high"**

"**Like a diamond in the sky"**

Dib said," Okay jerkoff stop … messing… with … me."As he stammers as he sees something horrifying in front of him blocking the door.

Standing before was something that wasn't human but was a creature that dressed in striped leggings, a leather jacket, and black gloves on its hands but the faces scared Dibs as the creature has a pale face with sharp teeth, yellow eyes were like a cat, with the sides of the eyes with wounds, and the creatures has long yellow hair that combed to the side.

Dib asked," What … are … you ?"As he stared at the creature.

The creature said," Yowie Wowie ."As the creature stalked over to Dib who tried to run to the door.

The creature applies something that similar to the Maniable claw to Dib causing Dib to flail his arms around trying to get out of the hold but the Dib begins to lose energy as the submission hold got deep making the creature release a burst of hellish laughter.

The Creature said," Let me in."As the creature lets Dib sink into unconsciousness.

The creature begins to change back into Brian who is smirking at his downed former nemesis and Brian walked towards the door still having his smirk on his face in victory as he finally got a victory over Dib.

Brian said," See you in hell."As he turned around to give one last look at Dib who is still on the floor.

Brian walked out of the bathroom he closes the door behind him and he heads towards the door to the outside so he can head home because he needs a break from dealing with morons.

Meanwhile in space was The Massive ship heading towards the direction earth and on the ship was now elite Invader Tak who is looking at out the glass of the with an evil smirk on her faces as she thought about a certain former Irken defect who foolishly thought he was an invader.

Tak thought" I'm coming for you Zim and I will take your life."

**Flashback **

" _**Irken Tak step forward !"**_

_**Tak stepped forward with a confident stride in her step as she is currently in front of the Almighty Tallests who both are dressed in their ceremonial robes ready to present Tak with the title of Irken Elite Invader for completing her training. **_

_**Tallest Red said," Irken Tak you have proven yourself of being an invader and we the Almighty Tallest would like to reward you with the title of Invader Elite."As he looks down at Tak who is getting excited**__**.**_

_**Tak said," Thank you my Tallest and I will bring glory to the Irken Empire."As she bowed to the Tallest who looked bored out of their minds.**_

_**Tallest Purple said in a lazy tone," Yeah yeah you are eternally grateful and we are superior to you blah... blah… blah … blah…. blah."As he gives Tak who blushes in embarrassment an annoyed look.**_

_**Tak said," My apology my tallest but I have a request."As she looks at the two co Irken Leader.**_

_**Everyone in the room murmured quietly while the two Tallest looked at each other with their antennas raised but they looked back at Tak who is waiting patiently for their answer causing the Tallest to sigh and Red gave her the go on gesture making Tak smile.**_

_**Tak said," I want to fight the one who not only ruined my chance of being an Invader but also ruined my life."As she scowls as she thought about the Irken who ruined everything for her.**_

_**Red asked," Who is this Irken Invader Tak?"As he and purple along with every Irken that is in the room.**_

_**Tak said venomously," Zim ."As she clenched her fist in anger.**_

_**The Irken excluding the Tallest who had sneered on their faces murmured again as they heard the name of the exiled defect who has killed their previous leaders along with foiling Operation Impending doom one. Red and Purple gained smirks on their faces.**_

_**Red said," We the Tallest Red and Purple hereby grant Irken Elite Invader Tak her request but she must allow us to watch her publicly defeat Defective Irken Zim." As he bangs his grovel loudly.**_

_**Everyone Irken cheered loudly as they hear the verdict that came from Red 's mouth and Tak had the biggest grin on her faces as she begins to plan different ways of how to beat Zim.**_

_**Tak thought" I am coming for you, Zim ."**_

_**Flashback over**_

Tak thought" Soon Soon vengeance will be mines."As she looked at the glass that shows the dark corners of space.

Meanwhile back on earth, Brian mentally chatting with The Fiend and he was scratching Dib 's name off his list of people he will get revenge with a smirk on his face as he draws the line through Dib's name.

Brian said," We will settle the scores with our tormentors and we shall show them the true meaning of fear.''As he mentally chats with The Fiend in his head about the people whoever did him wrong.

Brian hears knocking at his door and Brian got curious as he gets from his couch to answer the door to see who it is but to Brian's surprise it Gaz who is playing her game slayer but she looked at Brian with her normal look but Brian could've sworn he saw a blush on her face.

Brian asked," Can I help ?"As he raises an eyebrow at Gaz but he shrugged his shoulder at her.

Gaz asked," Did you attack Dib in the bathroom." She really didn't care about Dib but she wanted to know if Brian did it.

Brian said," Maybe or maybe not Membrane."As he crosses his arms giving Gaz a smirk.

Gaz pauses her game slaver and she cracks her knuckle but she soon pales as she saw half of Brian was The Fiend's causing Brian to chuckle at seeing Gaz's look of fear on her face because of it usually the other way around.

Brian said," You know something fear is control and I learned that from my former leaders always put the fear in my former Irkens but when every I feel fear I let The Fiend out that fear … vanish."As he gives Gaz a look that froze her in place and Brian walked up to the frighten Gaz.

Brian said," Follow the leader." He leans down towards Gaz who is forced to stare into his eyes.

Gaz thought " What happened to him?"As she stares into Brian's eyes that made her stay in one place.

Brian said," Let me in."As he moves from her causing her to shiver in fear and another emotion that she never felt before.

Brian said," Now then if you don't mind I have better stuff to do ." As he waves Gaz out of his home.

Gaze walked out of his house with her game slayer and she still had her pale faces as she thought about The Fiend which made her shudder as she thought the name is menacing enough without any addition tittle but she thought back to what Brian said about his leaders or former leaders.

Gaz thought "What causes Brian to change from Zim to Brain or The Fiend .'' As she for once didn't play her handheld game.

Back with Brian was sitting around until his television turned itself on causing Brian to narrow his eyes in suspicion at but it changes into a scowl as he see two familar different robe-wearing tall Irkens sitting on their floating eating snacks with smirks on their faces. Brian notices that they aren't showing surprise at his new look causing Brian to think it is a recording.

Red said," Hello Defect and we decided to grace you with our appearance ."As he munches on his snack making Brian cringe in disgust by Red's manners.

Purple said," Yeah and we coming to earth to watch you be humiliated by our new invader elite ."As he gestures for someone to come to the screen with a smirk on his face.

The new figure was someone Brian remembered and he gritted his teeth in anger as he see Tak walking up to the screen with a smirk on her wearing a standard-issue Irken Elite uniform proudly which made Brian scowl in rage.

Tak said," Hello Defect Zim and I, Irken Elite Invader Tak hereby challenges you to duel on earth.''As she points at the screen as if she is pointing to Brian.

Brian scowled," Tak ." Brian clenches his fist in anger seeing her in a position that he once sought but was rejected by his Almighty Tallest who told him the harsh truth.

_**Flashback **_

_**Zim said," My almighty Tallest I finally have a plan of conquering this dirtball planet."As he beamed proudly thinking this plan will please his leaders.**_

_**Red said," Speaking of your mission well, it's difficult to say this, but your mission was a lie."As he gives a smirk in victory.**_

_**Zim looked taken back, causing the Tallest to look at him in glee, but their glee changed in rage as Zim released a hard laugh that brought tears through his ruby-colored eyes while the gang looked at Zim with astonished.**_

_**Zim said," My Tallest that was so amusing." As he laughs between words as he thought they were joking.**_

_**Tallest Red and Purple yelled, "You little bastard!" As they both get red in the face.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled," You're the worst Invader we ever have seen!" Red could stand the sight of Zim.**_

_**Tallest Purple yelled," You're a shame to the Empire! We sent you to die and you come back to be a thorn in our sides!"As he snarls at Zim in rage and hatred.**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," Get it through your thick skull Zim! WE HATE YOU!" As he let the biggest secret out.**_

_**Zim looked heartbroken by what his Tallest said and he sees the Irken crew sniggering at looks, but the Tallest weren't done with their insults. As they both reloaded this time to destroy him completely.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled, "You maggot!" He spat out of his mouth with pure venom,**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," You waste of space!" As he glowered at Zim with disdain and anger.**_

_**Both Tallest yelled," You are a Defect!'' As they both yelled out at the same time.**_

_**Zim felt something inside of cracked as he learns the harsh words from his leaders and the laughing of his fellow Irkens who are now throwing insults at him.**_

_**Loser**_

_**Defect**_

_**Mistake**_

_**Fake Invader**_

_**Freak**_

_**False Invader**_

_**Flashback over**_

Brain scowls at that memory and he watches as the television blinks off causing Brian to calm slightly but he still held his scowl on his faces as he thought about his former race along with his former leaders.

Brian said," It's time I stop hiding who I am ."As he smirks evilly and begins to laugh sinisterly.

**Note: Hey guys happy holidays and I needs some help for the pairing so if you got any suggestion please leave it in the comment Fiend is off his chains and he is ready to seek revenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader or The Fiend.**

Brian was in class waiting for his teacher Ms. Bitter to make her announcement to the whole class but Brain didn't see was Dib who is looking at Brian in fear from his spot remembering what his sister told him yesterday with Brian who formerly used to go by Zim but now Brian Wyatt.

Dib thought " What to happened to Zim."As he looked at the former alien fear and curiosity.

_**Flashback**_

_**Dib was downstairs sitting at the kitchen room table holding an icepack to his mouth waiting for his sister to come back from Zim's house to find out if he was the one that attacked him when he was in the bathroom but he hears knocking at the door causing him to run to the door.**_

_**Dib thought " Probably Gaz and she probably got Zim to sing like a canary."As he mentally chuckled at the thought of his sister making Brian's sing like a canary.**_

_**Dib opened the door and he sees to his shocked Gaz was standing outside with a fearful look on her faces shaking in her boots which were a sight that everyone including Dib thought was a myth but whatever Brian did to Gaz got her spooked.**_

_**Dib asked,'' Gaz what happened ?"As he looked concerned for his little usual scary sister because of this isn't her usual body language.**_

_**Gaz said," Dib steer clear from Brian and his other self ."As she gives Dib a pleading look on her face along with pulling on the collar of his trench coat.**_

_**Dib thought " Other self ?" As he thought about the figure that attacked him in the restroom and he notices it has blonde dreadlocks like Brian causing Dib to figure out that Brian was the creature.**_

_**Flashback over**_

The classroom door opens and Tak in her human disguise stepped into the classroom causing both Brian 's and Dib's eyes to narrowed at her for different reasons but little did the two humans know was that Tak has a small video camera located by her shoulder that connected to the Massive.

Ms. Bitter growled," Welcome back Tak and now take a seat behind brian formerly known as Zim."As she points at the empty desk behind Brian who has a scowl on his face as he saw Tak makes her way to the desk.

_**The Massive **_

On the Massive, the Tallest along with the crew members couldn't believe that human was the defect Irken Zim who is currently going under a new name. The two Tallest looked at each other but they shrugged their shoulders as they wrote it off as Zim trying to hide from them.

Red said," Wow he actually blends in well with the humans."As he munches on his popcorn with a nonchalant look on his face.

Purple said," The defect is probably scared of losing."As he laughs with his fellow Tallest along with the ship crew members.

**Back in the class**

Tak said,'' Hello Zim or is it, Brian? I heard the Tallest told you the truth about your mission."As she gives Brian a smirk but her smirk vanishes when Brian flip her the middle finger which anger and secretly made the Irkens crew confused.

Brian said," Fuck you, Tak ."As he gives Tak a sideways glance and he turns back to his desk.

_**The Massive**_

Everyone on the Massive looked taken back by Zim's action and they were expecting Zim's to explode but not only did his appearance change but his personality as well. The Tallest looked at each other but they see the strange human teacher known as Ms. Bitter stands in the front of the board.

Tallest Red said," Let see what the creepy woman is going to say."As he looked bored at the screen with an intriguing look trying to cure his boredom.

_**Back to the class**_

Ms. Bitter said," Today you little parasites will you will be reading your made up Ghost stories." As she scowls at the student and she see some of them pale which made her scowl even deeper.

said," None of you done the assignment ." As she narrowed her eyes at the students but she see Brian's arm in the air causing all eyes to turn to him.

Brian said," I have a ghost story, Ms. Bitters."As he gives the teacher a smirk which made Ms. Bitter raise an eyebrow at him.

Tak thought " Not only do I get a chance to face him combat but I get to watch make a fool out of himself."As she looked at Brian's back in glee as he showed off his paper.

_**The Massive **_

Red smirked," We get to watch him embarrass him in front of the human smeets."As he looked over at his fellow Tallest who gained a gleeful look on his face.

The rest of the Irkens begin to get excited at the thought of the bane of their existence is about to embarrass himself on live television. They all looked at the screen with an eager expression on their faces as they wait for the scary human teacher to make her decision.

_**Back in the class **_

Ms. Biter said," Fine ."As she moves back to her desk allowing Brian to come up to the front of the class.

Brian said," The title of my story is called The Mans in the woods."As he gives the class a bone-chilling smirk.

Everyone in the class felt the hair stand on the back of their necks as they heard the name of the story that Zim created but the Irkens that secretly felt their Squeedlyspooch shiver. Brian sees the expression making him grow a smirk.

Brian said," I grew up in Southcentral Lousiana Sister Abigail rescue me and my brothers and sisters."As he read through his paper causing some of the students to look at each other but Tak looked confused along with her fellow Irkens who are watching it fro space.

_**The Massive **_

Red asked," Sister Abigail? Brothers and sisters?'"As he looked confused and fearful at the thought of more Zims.

Purple said," I hope it isn't true."As he shudders at the thought of Irkens that are just as insane and destructive as Zim.

_**Back The Class **_

Brian said," She took us to this cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was freedom but even the greatest freedom comes at a price."As he see everyone shiver including Ms. Bitter and little did he knew the Irkens that are secretly watching this.

Brian said," She told us to beware the man in the woods for he is real and he is the eater."As he see everyone including Tak and Dib shiver at the latter name. The Tallests along with the crew shivered at the name as well.

Brian stated," One day me and my brothers we took our slingshots to go rabbit hunting like we always do. We started to hear something strange."As he see everyone on the edge of their seats wanting to know what he heard.

Brian said," At first we passed it off as a bear and as time pass the bear or what we thought was a bear started to get louder … louder and it let out these sad howls."As he see the suspense is killing everyone which made him smirk.

Tak thought" What is this feeling in my chest? Is … this… fear?" As she touches her chest.

Brian said," My brothers started to run and I myself admit for a second was afraid when I was more intrigued than anything else. I drop my slingshot and I started moving closer … closer… towards the sounds."As he recalled the day where he met his only true friend.

Brian said," As I got closer the sound radiated in my ear and it hurt."As he quickly hit a sound effect button in his jacket pocket which made a noise similar to The Wyatt 's family when they would attack people which made the student along with the Irkens watching this jump in surprise.

Brian said," That was when I saw it. He was about seven foot tall walking upright with no pigment in his skin was as pale as a pearl, he had thin yellow running all the way down to his knees.'" Brian see everyone is shivering in fear at the description of the monster especially Dib.

Dib thought," No pigment in its skin and pale as a pearl? No, it can't be the monster from yesterday." Dib wanted to hear more about the monster description before he can make his judgment.

Tak thought," By Irk what creature is the defect describing?"As she looked at Brian with a fearful expression. She is shivering in fear about the monster's few descriptions.

_**The Massive **_

Purple said," Damn."As he looked at the screen shivering at the description of the man in the woods.

Red asked in fear," Who is this creature he is talking about ?" Red will never admit to anyone but right now he will make an exception as he see his crew and fellow Tallest is afraid.

_**Back to the class**_

Brian said," He was carrying an alligator with one hand dragging it across the beach line. I prayed I prayed that he wouldn't see me and I said Abigail please forgive me forgive me not paying attention to you." Brian smirks as he see everyone sacred looks on their faces.

Brian said," That when he looked at me."Brian now had all eyes on him which made his smirk grew bigger.

Brian said," His eyes were yellow like a cat still I stayed frozen in fear and it was just then he reaches out his hand and in the middle of it was my slingshot." Brian makes the gesture with his left hand which got a reaction out of everyone.

Brian said," I started to run as fast as my legs can take me. I cotuined to run which felt like an eternity and finally the cabin was back in my eyesight." Brian see some of the students breathing a sigh of relief.

Brian said," I screamed into the door I was in a panic. I ran straight to Abby's Room." Brian remembered the stranged nun who he encountered in the woods after seeing the eater.

Brian said," And I said, Abby, I am so sorry. She asked me what is wrong and I told her I saw him the man in the woods.

Brian said," I told her I saw the man in the woods I thought it was a lie and you were telling the truth I'm so sorry." Brian wanted to add some drama to the ghost story and he see everyone including Ms. Bitter is hooked on it.

Brian said," She asked me what did he say to me and I was like what? He didn't say anything to me but he just showed me my slingshot."Brian remembered being showed the slingshot from the man in the woods.

Brian said," She then laughs at him and I was confused as to why was she was laughing. She told me that was his slingshot as well." He sees everyone confused expression which made Brian grin grew.

Brian said," She told me I was the man in the woods. The End." As he quickly bows and returns to his desk.

The whole room was in silents until one student stared clapping then everyone excluding Tak started clapping their hands making Brian look shocked for a moment but he gives them a smirk in appreciation. The applause was cut short as Ms. Bitter walked in the front of the class.

Ms. Bitter said," As much as I loved that story for all you who didn't do their assignment all of you excluding Tak and Brian will be serving underground Detention."As she smirks when she see every student fearful expression.

But before she could pull the lever she hears the bell ring causing Ms. Bitter 's smirk to transform into a scowl as she see the student hurry outside the classroom including Brian leaving Ms. Bitter alone with Tak.

Tak said," You are not getting away from now Zim."As she bolted from her desk to chase after Brian.

Tak see Brian walking towards the locker room causing her to narrow her eyes at his back and she was about to follow but a hand grabbed her shoulder stopping her in place. She turns to see it was DIb giving her a fearful look which made Tak raise an eyebrow.

Tak said," Get off of me you monkey or you will be dead on the ground."As she gives Dib a sneer but before she could do anything the lights flicked off which caused Dib to paused and pale in fear.

_**( The fiend sound effect WWE)**_

Tak asked," What is that noise?"As she looks around for the source of the noise.

Dib said," Oh no he coming I'm out ."As he bolted from his spot leaving Tak alone in the hallway.

_**The Massive **_

The Tallest when they heard the noise they began to get fearful and the human known as Dib didn't ease their concern. The Irken crew was shivering in fear at the sound and they were hoping whatever is coming isn't frightful.

Red said," Find out the source of the noise."As he ordered one of his elites.

Purple asked," What coming Red ?"As he rocks back and forth in his chair.

_**Back to the class**_

Tak said," Come out Defect you don't scare me ."As she begins looking around for any sight of Brian.

She felt something behind causing her to turn around to see a shadowy figure wearing two leather gloves with words on both of them. Before Tak had time to react she was hit by a Mandible claw from the figure who is The Fiend.

The Fiend said," Let me in."As he applies the hold to Tak who is beginning to fade away.

Tak finally succumbed to unconsciousness and The Fiend looks down at her for a minute to admire his work. The Fiend reaches into his pocket and he drops a note onto the chest of Tak and he vanishes causing the lights to come back on

**Note: Here is Chapter 3 and it is time for the fight between Tak and Zim. Where should the match be held? Who should all be there and what your predictions? Yes, I used Bray Wyatt's ghost story but with a few of my ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or The Fiend.**

On The Massive The Tallest were shaking in fear at seeing one of their own being attacked by some unknown creature but they aren't the only shaking in fear as the Tallest see the crew members were very shaken by that attack by the unknown figure.

Red asked," What … was … that?" As he looked at his fellow Tallest in question who is just as shaken up like him.

Purple said," I … don't… know … Red."As he shivered at what happened to Tak but his look of fear changes to the look of anger which was matched by Red

Purple said," It probably just a ploy by the Defect and drone set a course for Earth."As purple pointed his slender claw at the worker operating the ship.

Red said," Yes probably trying to scare us but he will learn when Tak beat him."As he sneered at the thought of the Defect using a scare tactic on them.

The crew members cheered as they prepared the ship to head for the earth so they can watch the bane of their existence lose to a true elite invader but little did they know they aren't with the same person anymore but something very fiendish.

On Earth Tak is just waking up and she sees she is on a couch of someone home making her very suspicion as she recognized the home of Dib making her groan in annoyance. She hears Dib's footsteps along with his sister Gaz making her confused until she saw them in front of her.

Tak asked," Why am I here humans?"As she narrowed her eyes at the sibling but she quick an eyebrow at the pale faces especially Gaz who is usually the one that doesn't show any emotion other anger.

Dib said," I told you to leave him alone Tak now he coming for you."As he brings a hand over his face as he wipes the sweat off his face. Dib wanted to leave her at school but he had to be the knight in shining armor and save Tak.

Tak asked," Who coming for me?"As she looked at the siblings in question.

Gaz said," The Fiend ."As she shivers in fear at the mention of the creature that actually put the fear in her for once. She felt Dib hug her causing her to slightly calm down but the fear is still visible.

Tak asked," The who ?" She tilted her head in confusion as she looked at siblings in confusion.

Before Dib or Gaz could say anything they hear knocking at the door causing the three to get confused but Dib walked to the door and opens it revealing to be The Tallest with several guards to Dib 's shock, Gaz 's confusion but to Tak 's delight as she sees her beloved leaders.

Red said," Invader Tak I see you gotten some human servants to nurse you back to health after that cowardly attack by the defect."As he looks down at Dib and Gaz but he pales as Gaz gives Red a menacing glare.

Gaz said," Listen pencil neck you come in our home uninvited now you insult me ."As she cracked her knuckles making the Irkens flinch.

Purple said," This human girl is scary."As he hid behind Red making the guard surround their leaders protectively but they are frightened by Gaz.

Tak said," My Tallest I was attacked by the defect known as Zim but I still wish to fight him." As she looks at her leader in determination.

Before anyone could say anything Dib's television blinks on and on the screen was Brian to everyone shock but The Tallest anger which made Brian smirk and everyone see Brian is standing in the middle of an old wrestling ring with darkness covering the ring.

Tak said," Dam you defect." As she glared at the screen of Brian who smirks got even bigger as he heard the remark made by Tak.

Brian said," Hello Tak, Irkens, Dib, Gaz, and Tallest."As he sneers at the latter who sneered back at him.

Brian said," Back to Tak. You just met my friend The Fiend."As he crosses his arms over his chest along with giving her a smirk.

Tak yelled," THAT WAS YOU !" As she points an accusing finger at the screen.

Brian said," If I was to feel guilty about something, it would be the fact that I haven't done enough. I wish there were a million Tak. So that I could take them all out at once. Then I would feel like I've accomplished something. As he gives an evil smirk as thought slaying millions of Tanks.

Everyone stared at the screen in shocked as Brian like he was insane for saying he wishes there was a million Tak so he can take them on alone. Tak looked at Brian with a slight hint of fear which made Brian smirk evilly.

Dib thought " I know there is no love lost between the two but damn."As he looked at the screen in shock.

Tak said," I challenge you to duel defect." As she looked at the screen with a scowl on her face.

Brian said,'' I heard you and I accept it ."As he smirks at Tak who smirked along with the Tallest.

Red taunted," It seems you aren't so cowardly defect."Making his guards, along Tak and Purple laugh but Brian scowls at them.

Brian said," Wow that joke is just as bad as you and purple dating life."As he see Purple and Red pause in the laughter along with the rest of the Irkens who are all looking at Brian with a shocked look.

Purple said," How dare you say that defect."As he hisses at the screen in anger at Brian who has a smirk on his face.

Brian said," Whatever. While you are an extraordinary Irken who do extraordinary but The Fiend isn't an Irken. The Fiend is an abomination. The Fiend is power. The Fiend… remembers."As he remembered the humiliation from those who have wronged him in the past and he soon gives an emotionless glare that scared everyone.

Brian said," Let Me in."As he turns the screen off scaring everyone.

Red asked," Let me what ?"As he looked over at Purple who is shivering in fear with everybody.

Dib said," I know where to find him."As he pulls the note left on Tak after the Fiend attack Tak in the hallway.

Meanwhile, in a wrestling arena, Brian was making sure everything was perfect for the duel with Tak. Brian see everything is in order making him smirk proudly and he gets out of the ring to head up the ramp of the arena to prepare for his match with Tak along with showing his former leaders the meaning of fear.

Brian thought " Soon ."As he mentally thinking as he begins walking in the back towards the dressing room. As he was walking he see The Fiend in the mirror causing Brian to walk over to the mirror and he see The Fiend is holding out something in a green tarp.

Brian asked," What this my friend?"As he takes the object from The Fiend and he gently lifts up half of the tarp to see what under it. He lets out a gasp in surprise but he gains a smirk on his face as he saw the object.

Brian said," Perfect."As he pulls down the tarp.

The guards and The Tallest and the Membrane sibling were sitting in the middle audience row. Tak was in the ring leaving up against the rope waiting for Brian to show up for their duel to see who is the superior one and Tak is getting very bored as she waits.

Tak said," Cowardly defect."As she sneers and was about to walk out the ring to find him to drag him out to fight.

Before anyone could move they heard familar sound caused everyone to panicked especially Dib as he was the first victim of The Fiend when he went to the bathroom to spy on Brian. They see the Titantron showing three words that made everyone pale in fear.

**LET ME IN**

Dib said," He is here."As he holds his giant head in fear along with calming down his sister Gaz.

The Irkens guards and The Tallest weren't fairing any better as they shiver when they saw the familiar phrase appear on the titantron but before they could say anything the entrance ramp was covered in red smoke which gave it a scary effect but Tak was slightly nervous but she along with everyone else begin to hear the sound of scary music along with Brian's voice.

**( Let me In - Code Orange )**

**Yowie wowie**

Dib said," He makes the most innocent and stupidest words sound scary."As he shivers when he heard the word and he along with everyone else saw something or someone standing at the entrance ramp holding something but they hear Brian 's voice say a familiar line.

**Let me in!**

Tak thought" Why do I feel a sense of dread coming?"As she shivers when she hears the line again but she didn't have time to get answers as she begins to hear a creepy song.

**[Chorus]**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

The Chrous is creeping everyone out but they all freaked when The Fiend came causing the ones who never saw The Fiend before to freak out while Dib along with sister Gaz to shaken by seeing him again but Tak felt she was staring down the Devil. Everyone saw something in the Fiend's left hand that has a tarp covering it but with light coming out of it. The Fiend flips the tarp off revealing the object to everyone 's horror.

Purple yelled," OH MY IRK WHAT IS THAT!" As he points at the object in THe Fiend 's left hand.

Dib said," That is disgusting .'' As he looked at the object in disgust and fear along with his sister Gaz who pales at the item.

The object that The Fiend revealed was a lamp in the shape of Irken Zim's head, his eyes were stitched shut and his mouth was opened with the light coming out of it. The Fiend strode slowly down the entrance ramp with the lamp in his hand with fear in their eyes.

**[Verse 1]**

**Catching flies in his mouth**

**Tasting freedom while he dares**

**Then crawling back, back to the top**

**Top of the stairs (of the stairs)**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**He won't see the sun again for years to come**

**He's broken out of love**

**[Chorus]**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

**HURT! HEAL!**

Red asked," What does that it mean ?"As he looks at the lantern in fear seeing the defect 's head on it.

Gaz said," He is gone."As she puts two and two together at why THe Fiend is holding the lantern.

Dib asked," What do you mean Gaz?"As he and The Irkens excluding Tak want to know what Gaz is saying.

**[Verse 2]**

**Like a cat without a care**

**Roaming freely through the streets**

**You could find him in amongst the pigeons**

**In the square (in the square)**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**He won't see the sun again for years to come**

**He's broken out of love**

The Fiend makes his way down to ring and he sets the lantern down on the ring edge making Tak flinch. The Fiend walks up the steps of the ring and he enters the ring between the ropes causing Tak to shiver in fear now that she realized she might have bitten more than she can chew.

Gaz said," The lantern represents the Old Brian or to be more exact Zim and that means the persona Zim is dead. The Fiend is the new Persona is around."As she gives everyone a fearful look as she along with everyone else see that The Fiend has entered the ring.

Red said," I never thought I would this but I miss Zim and I rather deal with less scary along with loyal Zim than this fearful creature in the ring. As he wishes for the Irken defect to comeback but he realized now that he isn't going to get that wish anytime soon.

Purple said," Normally I would disagree with you Red but Brian no The Fiend is creeping me out."As he looked at The Fiend and take in his menacing appearance in the ring with Tak who is looking to be anywhere else.

The light turned on and the music turned off making some certain people relax as the intimidating music is off. The Fiend takes off his jacket and Tak charges at him causing everyone to yell at her to run but The Fiend duck under.

Tak collides with the ropes and she turns around to only get hit by a running crossbody from The Fiend which made everyone wince in pain for Tak as she falls back first to the canvas with The Fiend on top of her but the Fiend wasn't done as he dragged he gets from the ground and he grabs Tak by her antennas causing Tak to let out a slight scream.

The Fiend forces her up and he snaps her neck but not strong enough to kill her but to mild stun her. Everyone is worried about Tak as she lays on her back in the ring but they see THe Fiend walking to a ring post and he leans for the ring post then he does a spider walk to everyone's horror.

Dib said," That Creepy."As he watches The FIend spider walk towards Tak who is slowly getting up from the canvas.

Gaz said," The Fiend is scary."As she shivers at the sight of The Fiend.

The Fiend stands as he turns to grab Tak grab around her neck and lean her backward to everyone's confusion that watching the scene unfold. The Fiend then swings Tak around, slamming her face-first into the mat causing everyone outside of the ring to wince.

Red said," He is trying to kill her ."As he looked at THe Fiend in fear as he just watched one of his elites get slammed to the ground.

Purple said," Imagine what he is going to do to us ."As he looked at Red who shivered with him in fear about the thought of fighting The Fiend.

They watched THe Fiend pulls Tak 's antenna again and they see to their horror that The Fiend is forcing her up again. The Fiend hits the Mandible claw to the horror of everyone outside in the audience and they watched in horror as Tak tries to fight out of the nerve hold but she is fading away until she passes out completely leaving The Fiend standing in victory.

**Notes: Here is the moment everyone been waiting for and Tak lost to The Fiend. Who should The Fiend go after next?**


	5. One shot Demon inside

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In a locker room in an old abandoned wrestling arena was an athletic 17 young man standing 5′ 11″ with short brown hair light green wearing a back shirt with the words Balor Club and blue jean with black shoes on his feet this is Finn Balor former known as Zim of Irk home to The Irken Empire.

Finn said," I been banished now they want to challenge me." As he had an angry look as he recalled that the Tallest revealed the truth to him about his "mission".

_**Flashback**_

_**Zim said," My almighty Tallest I finally have a plan of conquering this dirtball planet."As he beamed proudly thinking this plan will please his leaders.**_

_**Red said," Speaking of your mission well, it's difficult to say this, but your mission was a lie."As he gives a smirk in victory.**_

_**Zim looked taken back, causing the Tallest to look at him in glee, but their glee changed in rage as Zim released a hard laugh that brought tears through his ruby-colored eyes while the gang looked at Zim with astonished.**_

_**Zim said," My Tallest that was so amusing." As he laughs between words as he thought they were joking.**_

_**Tallest Red and Purple yelled, "You little bastard!" As they both get red in the face.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled," You're the worst Invader we ever have seen!" Red could stand the sight of Zim.**_

_**Tallest Purple yelled," You're a shame to the Empire! We sent you to die and you come back to be a thorn in our sides!"As he snarls at Zim in rage and hatred.**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," Get it through your thick skull Zim! WE HATE YOU!" As he let the biggest secret out.**_

_**Zim looked heartbroken by what his Tallest said and he sees the Irken crew sniggering at looks, but the Tallest weren't done with their insults. As they both reloaded this time to destroy him completely.**_

_**Tallest Red yelled, "You maggot!" He spat out of his mouth with pure venom.**_

_**Tallest Red screamed," You waste of space!" As he glowered at Zim with disdain and anger.**_

_**Both Tallest yelled," You are a Defect!'' As they both yelled out at the same time.**_

_**Zim felt something inside of cracked as he learns the harsh words from his leaders and the laughing of his fellow Irkens who are now throwing insults at him.**_

_**Loser**_

_**Defect**_

_**Mistake**_

_**Fake Invader**_

_**Freak**_

_**False Invader**_

_**Flashback over**_

Finn scowled at the memory but he then chuckled as he remembered he became human along with holding a dark secret as well after he was told the truth by his so-called leaders and the humiliation he suffered from his former race.

Zim meets his demon self Balor the Demon King or Fergal in his mind and they merged into one so Zim started calling himself Finn after Finn Fionn mac Cumhaill. He took the last name Balor after the Demon King.

The reason why Finn is in the locker was that he was challenged by Tak who was made an Irken Elite invader by the Tallest after they monitored her progress and they saw that she has the right skills. After she was made an Elite by Tallest she requested to fight against Zim which they wholeheartedly agreed.

Finn said," Well Tak time to show that we all have our Demons."As gain a smirk on his face as he looked in the mirror.

Outside in the arena, Tak was in the ring leaning against the ring post with a sneer on her face as she waits for the Finn making her snort in the name that the defect has given himself but she gains a smirk as she recalled the day she was made an Irken elite.

**Flashback **

**" **_**Irken Tak step forward !"**_

_**Tak stepped forward with a confident stride in her step as she is currently in front of the Almighty Tallests who both are dressed in their ceremonial robes ready to present Tak with the title of Irken Elite Invader for completing her training.**_

_**Tallest Red said," Irken Tak you have proven yourself of being an invader and we the Almighty Tallest would like to reward you with the title of Invader Elite."As he looks down at Tak who is getting excited.**_

_**Tak said," Thank you my Tallest and I will bring glory to the Irken Empire."As she bowed to the Tallest who looked bored out of their minds.**_

_**Tallest Purple said in a lazy tone," Yeah yeah you are eternally grateful and we are superior to you blah... blah… blah … blah…. blah."As he gives Tak who blushes in embarrassment an annoyed look.**_

_**Tak said," My apology my tallest but I have a request."As she looks at the two co Irken Leader.**_

_**Everyone in the room murmured quietly while the two Tallest looked at each other with their antennas raised but they looked back at Tak who is waiting patiently for their answer causing the Tallest to sigh and Red gave her the go on gesture making Tak smile.**_

_**Tak said," I want to fight the one who not only ruined my chance of being an Invader but also ruined my life."As she scowls as she thought about the Irken who ruined everything for her.**_

_**Red asked," Who is this Irken Invader Tak?"As he and purple along with every Irken that is in the room.**_

_**Tak said venomously," Zim ."As she clenched her fist in anger.**_

_**The Irken excluding the Tallest who had sneered on their faces murmured again as they heard the name of the exiled defect who has killed their previous leaders along with foiling Operation Impending doom one. Red and Purple gained smirks on their faces.**_

_**Red said," We the Tallest Red and Purple hereby grant Irken Elite Invader Tak her request but she must allow us to watch her publicly defeat Defective Irken Zim." As he bangs his grovel loudly.**_

_**Everyone Irken cheered loudly as they hear the verdict that came from Red 's mouth and Tak had the biggest grin on her faces as she begins to plan different ways of how to beat Zim.**_

_**Tak thought" I am coming for you, Zim ."**_

_**Flashback over**_

Tak thought " Come on defect show us this" _Demon_" that you are insisting exist ." As she snorted at the thought of Defect's weak efforts of trying to scare her.

**Flashback **

**Tak who was in her human disguise was walking with the Tallest who are in human disguise they see two familar people along with one unfamiliar figure talking to each other but the three disguised Irkens felt they recognized the third member.**

**Tak along with the Tallest recognized the two as older Gaz and Dib Membrane but the third figure was an athletic 17 young man standing 5′ 11″ with short brown hair light green wearing a back shirt with the words **_**' Balor's Club'**_** and blue jean with black shoes.**

**Tak thought " who are you human and why do you feel familar to me?"As she narrowed her eyes at the human.**

**Dib said," So Zim … excuse me, Finn, what next to do?" As he looked at his one-time enemy with his sister who looking at Finn who with a curious unware of the three shocked disguised Irkens before they narrowed in disgusted.**

**Red said," So the defect finally manages to get a decent disguise?"As he looked over at his partner who has a scowl on his face.**

**Purple said," Let go say hello to our favorite defect."As the three walked over to the three friends are at.**

**Tak said," Defect Zim I challenge I you ."As she stated loudly gaining the trio attentions causing them to turn around.**

**The trio turns around to see that it was Tak in her human disguise with two tall males wearing robes with two different colors but Finn notices that the two-color are red and purple making Finn narrowed his eyes in anger.**

**Finn growled," Tallest."As he remembered his two former beloved leaders that banished to earth. Finn was itching to go full demon them but he doesn't want to scare his friends especially Gaz.**

**Tak declared," Thought you can hide me from defect? I, Tak hereby challenge you to duel on one."As she points her finger at Zim who raised an eyebrow at her while his friend looked taken back.**

**Finn said," I accept your challenge."As he realized he could get revenge on Tak along with the Tallest.**

**Tak smirked," Yo accepted my challenge defect and I hope you are prepared to taste defeat."As smirk with the Tallest making Finn smirk back at them.**

**Finn said," Well Tak we all have our demons and it time I show you mines."As he gains the disguised Irken's attention along with his two human friends.**

**Tak asked," What are you talking about defect?"As she os confused along with everyone else.**

**Finn smirked," Yall find out soon and you will see at first hand personally."As he makes Tak shudder along with the Tallest.**

_**Flashback over **_

The Tallest and the Membrane sibling were sitting in the middle audience row with a million different video cameras floating around so that all of the Irkens could watch Tak supposing beat Finn.

Gaz thought " What are you planning Finn."As she is curious about what her friend is planning in his match.

Tak said," Cowardly defect."As she sneers and was about to walk out the ring to find him to drag him out to fight.

Before anyone could move they heard the sounds of a heart beating making them all a bit creeped out especially the Tallest who are holding each other in fear but they hear a guitar riff that makes the hair of everyone back stand up.

Red asked," What is this feeling?"As he looks at Purple who is shaking in fears.

**( Catch Your Breath by Cfo$)**

They are freaked out by the music and they see a figure on the entrance crouch but they all looked in horror as they see Finn or what looks likes Finn but with red skin with black patterns, long black hair, red eyes, claws, sharp teeth and a long tongue hanging from its mouth. He is wearing black wrestling trunks with the same patterns along with matching boots.

Purple asked," What … the … hell … is … that ?"As he looked at the being in horror on the entrance ramp

They watch as the demon what could be described crawl towards down the ramp then he sprints up to thrust both in his hands in the air. The demon turns his back showing his tattoo of the symbol of Balor the Demon King which was a single yellow eye that covered most of his back.

The figure then runs up to the steps and climbs on top of the turnbuckle to do the same motion of what he did a few minutes ago. Demon Finn jumps down and he stares down Tak who is shaking in fear.

Tak thought " What is he ?"As she stares into the eyes of the Demon King.

Purple said," Tak is in some deep trouble."As he gives Tak a look of pity.

Dib said," He became a demon."As he stared a Finn in his demonic appearance.

Gaz didn't say anything but she just watches as Tak blindly charges at Finn with a clothesline but Finn ducks under it causing her to turn around only to get nailed with a Pele kick which sent her tumbling down to the ground.

Everyone winces but they see Tak getting up and she runs at Finn again only for him to do a sling blade which sent her back on the canvas. The Tallest could only look in fear at the demonic appearance of Finn.

Red said," I'm scared."As he see the Demon king take a glance at them.

Purple said," We are doomed."As he shivers at seeing the glare from the Demon King.

They see Finn picking her up and putting her in a DDT position then he lifts her up for a Bloody Sunday DDT on the mat causing everyone to cringe at the sound. Tak is laying on the ground holding her head in pain but they see Demon Finn dragging her to the center of the ring.

Purple asked," What is doing?"As he looked confused and scared.

Red said," He is not done."As he and everyone see that Finn is going to the turnbuckle.

They see Finn get in position then he jumps off the turnbuckle hitting a Coup de Grace double foot stomp on the midsection of Tak making her let out a groan in pain. The Demon King stands victorious.

**Notes: Here is a one-shot of Zim getting THe Demon King from WWE instead of the Fiend.**


End file.
